The Strange Adventure of the GoKurai
by The Aka Ryuu
Summary: i only made up 7 of the things in my story up......with the help of friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Story of the S-Class ninja**

**Once there lived 5 shinobi that were combined with animals. One is Baru Takai. She was combined with a fox. She used to live in Konohagakure. She was adopted by the Uchiha Clan, but then kicked out because she helped Itachi kill the clan and released the nine-tailed fox. But you didn't here it from me. Baru is a girl just so you know and her adopted family was Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, & Makoti. Everyday when Sasuke went to school, Baru would ride Itachi like a horse. She really made him scared of horses. Now 4 yrs later Baru Takai is now a member of the GoKurai. In case you don't know it means the dark five. She is also a ruthless, bad tempered, lazy, killing machine, even though she doesn't look like it.**

**Now Roxy Amaya. She was combined with a bat. She used to live in Iwagakure. She was taken in by her cousin Deidara. He taught her everything he knew. But now 4 yrs later Deidara is scared of Roxy because she got stronger and faster then he was. Roxy also is a member of the GoKurai. She lives with her companions in Kuraigakure in the Land of Light. In case you were wondering. Hehe. We don't know what she does in her spare time except that she sits in her cave and eats her stash of suckers.**

**Another GoKurai member is Nelly Itahsa. She, same as Baru, is combined with a fox. She used to live in Kirigakure. She was mostly raised by Haku, her cousin, until she left for Zabuza. Then Pein, her dad, finished raising her. She only gets mad if you take her cookies. Other than that she's happy. Plus you must always brace yourself for impact when you're around her or your leg will get broken. Now 4 yrs later she's still the same but stronger and more deadly. **

**Now Kuro Shirutsuki. She was combined with a wolf. She used to live in Kumogakure. She was raised by Kakuzu, her dad. Her other relatives are Hayate, her uncle, and Kimimaru, her cousin. She's the almost normal one in the group. Plus she's only scary when you make her mad. Other than that she's pretty mellow. Also she always scratches her head and says "I don't get it."**

**Last is Subaku no Rico. She was combined with a dragon. She was raised by the Kazekage, her dad, and her siblings, Temari, Kankuro, & Gaara. Her cousin is Sasori. She is the 5****th**** member of the GoKurai. After 4 yrs she became very powerful, like the rest of the GoKurai, of course. Now on with the story of how the GoKurai got started………to be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hey home dogs. lol jk. Hey fellow readers sorry haven't been able to get Chapter 2 up...if anyone is even reading it. Well anyway if your a fan of the GoKurai...Here's chapter 2. p.s. sry it took so long. Couldn't find a computer.

The next thing we knew we were inseperable. If one of us got caught we would go and break them out. The only time we weren't together is holidays.

I don't know why, but we just are.

One day we were sitting in the forest somewhere and the aktsuki were walking. Wait only Itachi was walking the rest were on horses. Anyway we, the GoKurai, were doing some weird stuff. For example; Itachi climbed up the tree Baru was sleeping in and pushed her off.(she didn't wake-up though); Roxy was trying to open a sucker;Nelly was. . . . well I really don't know. Oh well; Kuro was scratching her head(as usual); and I was hitting some guy that was onthe battlefield. I mean he just started moving out of no where. Ok so once Baru hit the ground we all stop(except Kuro) and laughed. Then we heard a noise. then Roxy said,

"Did you hear that?"

"Ya. Wait I feel 4 no 5 things." I said. Then Nelly said,

"Why did everyone stop? I thought we were having fun?

"Listen, if you don't shut up I'll burn you into a crisp!" Rico said. Then Baru started to say,

"Ew. Oh. what is that smell? It's unbearable!" an akatsuki smelt his arm pit, then ran away. Everyone looked around. Then out of the blue. . . .FLOP! ! ! Itachi falls out of the tree,

"Hey big bro. How are you? Did you miss me?" Baru said with an evil grin and holding up a saddle. All the rest of us just laughed. Then Deidara pops out and says,

"Itachi, your sister is a S-rank ninja, un?"

"Unfortually, yes she is." Itachi said with a very sad, depressing look on hes Baru says to Roxy and I,

"Hey Rico isn't that Sasori, and Roxy isn't Deidara your cousin?" Roxy and Rico looked at each other and said together,

"Why yes. Come here cuz. Don't you want to give us a hug?" we had very, very, very scary looks on our faces. Then Kakuzu comes out and tells us to back off. But, of course, we didn't. We all gave them evil looks and said,

"Come here and give us a hug. We need the love." we had looks that would make the most powerful person shiver and have cold chills. Pein comes out of the forest to were we were and says,

"I hate these stupid trees don't. . . . .What the heck is going on?" Pein saw Baru, Roxy, Nelly, Kuro, and Rico walking slowly towards Deidara, Kakuzu, & Itachi. They had looks on their face as if they were going pee their pants.

"Hey. Hello. Can you here me? I want a reason why my 3 best, most powerful, extermely scary ninja are cowering up against a tree." Pein said with a very evil look on his face. But not to us, to other people, but not us. All of the sudden that look turned into a very scared, mad kinda look and he said,

"Nelly? Nelly Itasha? Is that you? But I thought you died? I sent so many shinobi out to make sure you were dead and they all said 'yes'." Now Nelly didn't like what she was hearing. I mean you would be mad too if your dad sent ninja to make sure that you were dead.

"Wow, that was so kind. Telling your own daughter that you sent ninja to make sure that she was dead. What kind of father would do that to there own flesh and blood?" Rico said with a mad look on her face.

"It's ok Rico. If my dad wants me dead so bad then he doesn't deserve to call himself a father." said Nelly.

"That's fine with me. I'll. . . . wait. .. . what, but. Huh?" Pein started to think, and think, and think some more until. . . WHAM! ! ! Nelly nailed him in the stomach. We all just stared and than the GoKurai started to laugh. Plus Sasori started to laugh until Rico told him

"Shut up. Do you want that to happen fo you too?" he nods very fast side-to-side. Then the GoKurai go off to cause more panic and destruction.

Oh and now since we're more into the story I will tell you about the GoKurai's outfits. They're simple though. First Rico; She has a yellow tank top, baggy black pants,and red tenni-shoes. her hair is black and my bangs are red. Next is Baru; she's always in pants, she usually wears a pj shirt and no shoes because her claws always tear tem up. Her hair is black and has fox ears that are also black with red is Kuro; she wears about anything and has ears. Fourth is Roxy. She wears a black jacket with a blue shirt and a red tie, and black pants and shoes. Oh and don't forget the wings. Finally Nelly's, uh. . . . she wears what she wants and also has ears.

to be continued...

-The Aka Ryuu


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Aloha my fellow readers thank you for readin my stories. It really gives me confidence to write more even though you never review hehe. well lets just move on to chapter three. enjoy. mahalo

One fine day the GoKurai were walking on some strange trail when Roxy started getting hungry, so she pulls out a sucker and tries to pull the wraper off. She tried almost everything. She finally gave up and handed it to Rico. Then she said.  
"What am I supposed to do with this. I don't want it."  
"I'm not givin' it to you. Your supposed to open it num skull. That's why I handed it to you."  
"Why I oughta!" The other members were trying to hold Rico back from killing Roxy. Then suddenly she said,  
"The next time you insult me like that I promise, I'll burn you up until you're just a pile of ash!!!" Her friends tried so hard to hold her back, but she got loose. Roxy suddenly turned into a bat and flew away...flew far,far away...with her still un-opened sucker.

Nelly and Kuro were unusually silent the whole way into the little town. Rico and Baru were the only ones talking. Baru got kind of worried.  
"What's wrong with you two? You guys love to talk. Sometimes I think that's your favorite game. But talking isn't really a game...but anyway," Baru said very confused.  
"I agree with Baru on this one. Did I scare you or somethin'? I'm not that scary am I?" She looked at Baru and she shuddered. Then Rico slapped her shoulder. Baru just laughed. Nelly and Kuro just stared, laughed, and continued walking. Rico and Baru stood there for a moment confused. Then the joined their friends.

They were about half way to the small town so they put on really long cloaks so they wouldn't get recognized.

Once they were in town Rico spotted a group of familiar looking people.  
"Hey. Isn't that team 7? Ya know Kakashi's group," Rico pointed and everyone looked, except Nelly who was looking at some shiny rings. Then Rico, Baru, & Kuro ran up to them and said 'hello'. They didn't know any of them so they just stared in confusion. Then the GoKurai heard someone say,  
"Hey! Why in the world did you come up to people you didn't even know. That's kind of stupid if you ask me," It was Naruto. Still asking questions that sometimes, people can't answer. So they pulled team 7 into an alley were no one could see them and they introduced themselves 1,2,3.  
"Wait...where is Nelly?" Asked Kuro.  
"And Kakashi-sensi?" Sakura asks. Then Kakashi runs by them...then Nelly.  
"Found them," Rico said with a little laugh.

They caught up with them and had to hold down Nelly so she wouldn't attack Kakashi.  
"That little girl is evil. Why did she attack me?" Kakashi said, trying to catch his breath from that, unexpected run.  
"Well I'm not quite sure. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Baru said with a smile.  
"Na uh. No way. Keep her away from me!" team 7 was surprised that their sensi, a jouin, was scared of a 14yr old girl. That, by the way, was half the size of him.

After that little incident Roxy came and then, again, they had to hold her down so she wouldn't attack Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly looked curiously at Rico.  
"What are you staring at kid?! You're freakin' me out!"  
"Did you say your name was Subaku no Rico? Aren't you Gaara's sister or somethin'?"  
"Ya. I'm his sister. What's it to you? Did you do something to him? Or did he say something to you," Sasuke looked confused,"Answer me stupid!" Sasuke looked kinda scared but just walked away saying under his breath,  
"What a loser," Rico started to shake then Baru said,  
"Oh no," Then Rico yelled,  
"What did you say to me punk?!"  
"Punk? Lood who's talking mistress of Cuddlyville!"  
"Oh crap. This is going to get ugly," Then everyone went to grab Rico but they missed and she grabed Sasuke, and with a lot calmer voice said,  
"Listen up 'cause I'm only going to say it once. The next time you cross me, I'll burn you up 'til you're nothin' but ash. Got that straight 'punk'?"  
"You don't scare me. I don't think you're that tough I mean look," He pulled out a picture of the GoKurai in the forest the other day before the Akatsuki came.  
"Why you little spy. Now I'm really going to burn you. I was considerin' letting you off with a waring, but what happens happens I guess. Get ready to be burn to death kid," Then the Ambu Black ops showed up and knock the GoKurai out.

When they finally woke up they were in the 5th Hokage's office. Baru greeted her.  
"Hey Granny! Long time no see I'd say. Not gettin' any younger I'd say as well," All of the GoKurai laughed. The other people didn't find it so funny.  
"How dare you insult the Hokage. She is the great ruler of Konoha!" Iruka said trying to defend her.  
"Stop tryin' to defend her Iruka. It only makes you sound like a suck up," Rico said trying to be funny. It worked, but, again, it was only funny to the GoKurai. Iruka sat down as if he was mad he even said somethin.  
"Why are you here Baru? And why did you bring these idiots with you? I'd say they're nothin' but trouble." Tsunde said.  
"Watch our mouth old women or it's gonna be gone in 2 seconds," Rico said givin' her an evil stare. The guy behind her looked really annoyed so he hit her in the head and she was unconscious.

When Rico woke up she was looking at all the new surroundings around her. Then she heard a voice say,  
"Mornin' sleepin' beauty. Glad to have you up and awake now," It was Roxy making her comments again.  
"That guy must of hit you pretty hard? Now why'd ya have to go and make that stupid comment anyway?" Nelly said.  
"I don't know. She made me mad and it just kind of slipped out. I couldn't control myself."  
"Well you got us into this mess, so now you've gotta get us out." Baru said all sleepy.  
"Don't worry, Baru. Unless you want your mouth burned off too, I suggest you keep your trap shut. I already planned before we got here, 'cause I knew at least one of us was going to get caught," Rico said laughing. Baru gave her an evil glare. Everyone gathered around to hear, except Kuro who was on the floor crying,  
"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!"  
"Snap out of it Kuro! We are not going to die," Roxy tried her best to calm her down while Rico told everyone the plan. It didn't work out to well.  
"Ok first, everyone needs to stay calm and open minded, unlike Kuro," She looked over at her, poor thing," K second I need Baru to put those claws to some use. Well you cut through those bars please and thank you," Baru pushed Rico out of the way and started to chop and slice the bars, but for some strange reasons the bars weren't cutting. The guard came over and said,  
"Ha. You can't cut through these bars. They're unbreakable. Nothing can cut through 'em. MUUAHAHAHAH!!!"  
"Well there goes that plan. Way'd go Rico. Now we're stuck in here."  
"Well I don't see you doin' much. All you're doing is sittin' and watchin'. At least I had an idea," Rico said. Right at that moment the room got quiet.  
"What happen to the guard?" Nelly asked. Then Naruto popped up to the bars.  
"Naruto Uzumaki her to break you out!" It wasn't just Naruto though, it was the whole team, even Sasuke.  
"Wow. Hey Uchiha. Didn't think you'd even come. Good job, you actually have my amazement," Rico said clapping her hands and smiling sarcasticlly.  
"Stand back, and try not to get hit....CHIDORI 1000 BIRDS!!!"...BAM...POP...The bars popped off its henges and fell to the ground.  
"Sweet. Nice jutsu. Hey Rico why didn't you think of that ? You have a similar jutsu to that why didn't you use it?" Rico shrugged her shoulders..."Anyway way'd go little brother." Baru walked past him while giving him a pat on the back. Sasuke just stood there in complete and utter confusion.  
"Hold up. Did you just call me little brother. Who are you to call me little brother. You aren't even related to me." Sasuke looked a Baru with an extremely confused face.  
"Well you probably don't 'member me that well since I left when you were just a little kid. I'm your adopted sister Baru Takai, or as you refer to as Baru Uchiha." Sasuke started to think and when he finally figured it out his mouth fell open and Baru came over and closed it.  
"So you do remember. Well that saves me the whole touching story." Baru laughed. Then Sasuke snapped out of shock.  
"Wait a minute. It can't be, Itachi killed you in the masacre. You can't still be alive. I even saw your body all covered with blood and your tounge was hanging out."  
"Itachi, kill me?...HAHAHAHAHA that's really funny. Itachi would never even lay a hand on me. His to scared." Sasuke and everyone else on team 7 looked at Baru all surprised.  
"Guess they've never seen true talent eh Baru?" Rico said nugging Baru's shoulder.  
"I guess not," Then the GoKurai walked out of the jail. Nelly said to them,  
"Seeya later. 'N thanks again for bustin' us out. Now of to the forest to do weird and strange stuff," Then they skipped off into the forest and disappeared into the trees.

to be continued.  
-The Aka Ryuu 


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Hey my fellow readers by now I'm pretty sure the story is getting pretty good. But if you don't like it. Then you're screwed 'cause I'm an awesome writer and it takes a long time to come up with all this ideas. I have headaches every five mins 'cause I think to much. Well anyway enough of my complainning on to chapter 4.

The GoKurai were on their way back to Kuraigakure, the village hidden in the dark in the Land of Light. It was pretty nice for the GoKurai to finally be going back, but for Baru she wouldn't stop complainning about how long the trip was.  
"Stop complaining, Baru. It's not that far...only 'bout a couple 100 miles but that's about it," Rico said.  
"Yes that's exactly why I don't want to walk all the way there. You can't make me. No one can move me from this spot."  
"Haha. That's were you're wrong Baru," Rico looked at Nelly confused. Baru was very difficult to move. She was so stubborn.

After a couple trys of pulling on Baru's feet, unexpectedly, Baru started to move. Well that's only 'cause she gave up and decided to amuse them by making them think that they've won. It worked 'cause the thought she was still trying. Until she yelled,  
"LET ME GO!!!" They let her feet go and when she stood up she had sand in her shirt and i make her look bigger and more muscular. But it didn't stay for long and it fell out of her shirt. They all started to laugh. She finally decided that she was going to give up and walk.

About half way into their journey Rico's stomach began to growl.  
"Whoa! Hey was that your stomach, Rico? God it sounds like a bear," Baru said, laughing.  
"Ya. I haven't eatin' for awhile. But of course I think everyone is hungry...Right?" Rico looked around..."Anyone?" Roxy's stomach growled and that solved her question.  
"You've gotta be kidding me. All of you, except Roxy. ate already? Where'd ya get the food?" All they did was put their heads down. Then Roxy said,  
"That's stupid. It's been almost 3 days since we had food and..." Rico cut her off.  
"Roxy. They grabbed food the last time we stopped," Roxy looked like she was just betrayed. Rico patted her shoulder and the walked to the closest village to grab some food for themselves.

"Man why am i so hungry?" Baru and Nelly complained.  
"Maybe it's because you ate all your food the last time we stopped," Kuro said.  
"That's what you get for eating all you food at once. We told you not to but did you listen...no of course not," Roxy said shaking her finger at them as if the were little kids that have done something wrong. Baru and Nelly put their heads down, embarrassed.  
"Well we were hungry. Its not our fault," Nelly said.  
"Um Nelly...it kinda is since we're the ones who ate almost all the food. Sorry," Baru patted her back. So each of the members gave Baru and Nelly a little bit of their food.

We were about a mile away from Kurai when Kabuto pops out of the bushes and says,  
"Surrender now to the awesome power of Lord Orochimaru!" The GoKurai look at each other and then started to laugh. Orochimaru pops out of were Kabuto had and said,  
"Why won't you bow down and surrender to my awesome power? Do I amuse you?"  
"Well for one thing, you're not as powerful as you think you are. Second you look so much like a girl it isn't even funny. And third..." Baru tried to hold in her laugh..."Your vocie is so squeaky!" Baru started laughing harder then she did the first time. She stopped to try and catch her breath.  
"How dare you defy Lord Orochimaru's power?!" Kabuto said trying to defend his, supposed powerful, master.  
"I bet we can take you down in at least a second don't you Nelly?" Kuro said very confident. They all shook their head as if it was meant for everyone. The jumped up and with a......BOOM......BANG.......POP.....and a....."YOUR DOOMED!!!!" They were defeated.

After they were finished beating them up Roxy, Baru, & Rico put a pretty bow on top of their heads.  
"They look so cute. Don't you think, Rico?" Baru said.  
"Yes I very much do. What 'bout you Roxy?"  
"Yep. I think we did a very good job," They stood there for a moment admiring their fabulous work.

The minute they got to the gate all their memories started coming back.  
"Doesn't this bring back so many memories?" Nelly said with a sigh and trying not to cry.  
"Ya. Doesn't it look so peaceful?" Baru started looking around. But if you were to look at it, it kind of looks like 'da hood.  
"I can't wait to get home. See Baru, you whinny baby. It didn't take that long for us to get here. Plus the journey was quite nice too," Roxy said with a smile. Baru just started to walk away with her nose in the air. They rest just laughed and they started to walk to their lovely looking house...well it seemed that way to them.

When the got to their house it was just as they left it. Dirty, dull, scary, and haunted looking. Some guy walked by and said,  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. That belongs to the GoKurai."  
"But we are the GoKurai. That's why we're here. Idiotic freak," The last part Nelly said under her breath. The dude turned around real fast and ran away looking very embarrassed.  
"Why can't we have a house that looks a lot more decent? I think making it look all scary is why everyone is scared of us," Kuro said. Rico commented,  
"What do you mean? In my eyes this is the nicest house on the block. Plus who needs friends when we have each other. I think that's all we need," Everyone, except Kuro, nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Ok now everyone needs to be quiet so I can get some sleep. I have to go to work tomorrow. I just hope that none of those stupid humans have messed up my area. If they did someone's going to pay," Everyone just stared. They thought Rico was really going to hurt someone, and they didn't want it to be them.  
"What...oh don't worry guys, I would never hurt you," They all sighed in relief.

The next thing Rico knew Baru and Nelly were in living room with her. Hands full of whip cream cans.  
"Which kind of whip cream should we use on her?" Baru asked Nelly.  
"I don't know. Anyone you want I guess," They both looked at each other and nodded.  
"Hey I'm going to go up to her face to get an extreme close up of the action," Baru said.  
"Ok suit yourself," Baru went up to the spot were Rico's head was. She put the whip cream on her hand and then Nelly took a long stick with a feather at the end and started to tickle Rico's nose. Rico was awake, though she didn't want to mess with their fun. She started to move her hand towards her face. Then she set it on fire and Baru & Nelly got really excited. They thought she was going to shove it in her own face but instead she shove it in Baru's.  
"AH! MY FACE!! OH IT BURNS SO BAD!!! AH!!! GET IT OFF ME IT BURNS!!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!" As Baru was doing that Nelly was rolling on the floor holding her stomach from laughing to hard. Then Rico went back asleep. Roxy came in and told Rico,  
"Rico! What's wrong with you? Making Baru run around the living room with burning whip cream on her face? You should be ashamed of your self."  
"It's her fault for trying to make me put whip cream all over my face," Kuro came in and started laughing as well. At least two of them thought it was funny.

The next day when Rico got down to her area there were a bunch of people scattered everywhere. She just walked through the whole entire area until finally she got fed up with all the chaous.  
"Ok! Everyone, stop what your doing and get back to work. I'm not paying you to just sit around on your lazy butts to do nothing!" They looked around and got scared at how Rico looked...and sounded. They quickly stop what they were doing and got back to work. Then one of the workers told Rico,  
"General Rico, the leaf are coming up on the north wall. What are we going to do?"  
"Well what to you think, idiot. We're going to fight the leaf...Everyone to battle stations! Prepare for battle!" And just as Rico said that Baru came running up to were she was.  
"Did you say the leaf were coming?" Baru's face looked like she saw a ghost.  
"Ya why, Baru? You ok?"  
"THEIR COMING TO GET ME. NOOOO!!!! I DON'T WANNA YET!!!" Then Rico slapped Baru.  
"Snap out of it Baru. We won't let them take you ok and you're not going to die. Now just take deep breaths and calm down," Baru calmed down a little and since she was there she helped us beat the leaf. We beat them, 'cause we're just cool like that. Well that concludes that chapter until the next time. Seeya.

to be contiuned.  
-The Aka Ryuu 


End file.
